


A Wish For Someone Else

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Alec loves seeing his husband be a good father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Wish For Someone Else _   
>  _**Pairing/Characters:** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood and Max Lightwood-Bane_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Alec loves seeing his husband be a good father._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was  Wishes as part of Past Prompts Revisited._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec stops short of stepping onto the balcony when he hears Magnus and Max talking quietly. When he focuses, he figures out that Magnus is saying a rhyme for Max to copy.

"Sweetie, can you remember it all?" Magnus asks their youngest.

With a determined nod, Max begins speaking. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish..."

"I may."

"No helping, papa. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

Max closes his eyes for a moment, scrunching them tight and then opens them decision apparently made. "I wish Rafe's scary dreams would go away."

Alec can't help smiling and clears his throat getting his husband and son's attention.

"Dad, did you hear me?"

"Yes, your wish was lovely. We all want Rafe to be happy and feel safe here."

"I'll loan him my pirate sword. Pirates don't get scared. He can fight monsters with it."

Max runs back inside and Magnus puts out his hand for Alec to take, pulling him close.

"Do you ever wish on stars, Magnus?"

"No. I've seen too much to believe in wishes, darling, but the boys don't have to be jaded yet. Did a little magic to help him see the stars. Max will age like me, lose everyone and I love him too much to tell him that wishes can't come true. When Rafael starts to feel safe, Max will have played a part but so will we. It'll happen when he trusts us and feels secure here."

Alec kisses Magnus softly, wrapping his arms round him. They can't deny what Max's future will be but he hates to think of Magnus and Max outliving them all and can only hope they'll find happiness again. After another soft kiss, Alec steers them back inside.

"I'll make hot chocolate, tell the boys there'll be marshmallows."

"Sounds great, Alexander." 

After the boys have enjoyed their drinks, they get two stories and fall asleep. Max's pirate sword is between their beds and Alec loves him for being so generous with his things. He's a pretty selfless kid even when Rafael's withdrawn or when his nightmares wake both boys. 

Back in their living room, Alec tugs Magnus down onto the couch with him for a heated kiss. Magnus indulges him for a moment, pressing against him and curling his hand round the back of Alec's neck. When he breaks the kiss, Alec pushes up and pecks him on the lips before settling back on the couch.

"Why so amorous, Alexander?"

"It shouldn't be a thing but seeing you be a good dad makes you even more attractive. I love seeing the way you are with them, just reading stories to them or showing Max the stars."

Magnus smiles at him and brushes his thumb under Alec's t-shirt. "I get it, darling. Every time you help Rafael or teach Max something new I fall a little more in love with you."

"Should we take this to our room?"

"Definitely."


End file.
